


Weg und Ziel

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Thiel und Boerne trennen sich. Doch das ist erst der Anfang.>Post in meinem LJJetzt mitFanartvon theskew :D





	1. 2007

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Beitrag für den diesjährigen Bigbang auf deutsch-fandom.livejournal.de. Dank des Senkens der Wortzahlgrenze auf 5.000 habe ich es gerade so geschafft ... Aber eigentlich dennoch geschummelt, das sind nämlich nur lose Szenen ;)
> 
> Warnungen: Außer daß es bei mir gerne mal kitschig wird, ist nix zu befürchten ;)  
> Und der Plot ... eh. Vor anderthalb Jahren fand ich die Idee mal charmant. Aber das ist hier ja auch keine große Literatur und soll nur ein wenig Spaß machen :D

„Das Obduktionsergebnis ist schon durch, hat …“ Nadeshda zögerte kurz und sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Also, Professor Boerne hat vorhin angerufen. Soll ich den Bericht abholen?“

Thiel unterdrückte ein Augenrollen. Er hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, daß das so schwierig sein würde. „Wieso? Kann ich doch machen. Ich komme eh fast an der Rechtsmedizin vorbei auf dem Weg zu Frau Klemm.“

„Ich dachte nur …“ Nadeshda strich sich mit einer etwas nervös wirkenden Geste die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Vielleicht haben Sie da ja jetzt nicht so große Lust drauf.“

Thiel seufzte. „Wie oft muß ich das eigentlich noch sagen – es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir haben uns schließlich im Guten getrennt. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, einen Obduktionsbericht bei Boerne abzuholen.“

„Wenn Sie das sagen.“ Nadeshda wirkte immer noch skeptisch.

„Genau das sage ich.“ Er schnappte sich seine Jacke und rief seiner Kollegin im Gehen noch ein _Tschüß_ über die Schulter zu. Mann, Mann, Mann … man sollte wirklich nicht glauben, daß die zartfühlenden Kollegen das größte Problem bei einer Trennung waren.

  


***

  


„Ah, guten Morgen, Frank. Welchem Umstand verdanke ich die Ehre?“

„Dem Obduktionsbericht über Jochen Hellhauer.“ Er ließ sich in Boernes Besucherstuhl fallen. „Hast du schon vergessen, daß du Nadeshda deswegen angerufen hast?“

Boerne hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts zum Thema neuer Stuhl und nicht ganz so neue Jeans. So eine Trennung hatte ganz eindeutig ihre Vorteile. „Moment.“ Der andere drehte ihm den Rücken zu und wühlte in einem Stapel. „Ich hatte Frau Krusenstern eigentlich so verstanden, daß sie den Bericht abholen wollte?“

Thiel schnaubte.

„Hier.“ Ein schmales Bündel Papier wurde vor ihm abgelegt. „Und worüber echauffierst du dich jetzt schon wieder?“

„Stellt sich Frau Haller auch so an?“

„Was meinst du?“

„Nadeshda glaubt anscheinend, daß wir nicht mehr miteinander reden, und will mir was Gutes tun. Und sie ist da nicht die einzige … Frau Klemm hat mich gefragt, ob ich mal Urlaub bräuchte, Meier I hat mich auf ein Bier eingeladen, Meier II will mir seinen Großcousin vorstellen, und der Typ, der in der Kantine das Essen ausgibt, hat gemeint, ich soll die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Was auch immer das heißen soll.“

Boerne lächelte. Oder vielmehr … er grinste.

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Thiel seufzte. „Alles nur gut gemeint.“

„Frau Haller hat mich zum Essen eingeladen, wenn dich das tröstet. Sie glaubt anscheinend, daß ich Aufmunterung brauche, obwohl ich ihr gesagt habe, daß das wirklich nicht nötig ist.“

Für einen Moment hingen sie beide ihren Gedanken nach. Thiel dachte darüber nach, daß die Kollegen es sehr viel gelassener hingenommen hatten, als sie von ihrer Beziehung erfahren hatten. Also von Boernes und seiner. Das war ja fast schon ein bißchen peinlich gewesen, wie schnell das alle akzeptiert hatten, als hätten sie seit Jahren nichts anderes erwartet. Die Trennung schien alle sehr viel mehr aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Alle anderen – außer Boerne und ihn. 

„Und wie ist er so, der Großcousin von Meier II?“

„Pfff … Hör mir bloß auf.“ Thiel griff nach dem Bericht und kletterte aus diesem vermaledeiten Besucherstuhl, der nicht wirklich dafür gedacht war, daß hier jemand bequem drauf sitzen und wieder hochkommen konnte. Designermöbel – auch so eine nerviger Tick von Boerne.

„Ruf mich an, wenn du über ein Fremdwort stolperst!“ rief Boerne ihm hinterher.

„Du kannst mich mal …“

„Dir auch einen schönen Tag!“

Thiel schmunzelte, als er aus der Tür ging. War doch alles O.K. zwischen ihnen beiden. Gut, Boerne hatte ein wenig erleichtert gewirkt, als er wegen des Großcousins abgewinkt hatte. Aber kein Wunder, Boernes Ego hätte es sicher angekratzt, wenn er sich gleich jemand neues gesucht hätte – Trennung im Guten hin oder her. Aber da bestand ja nun sowieso keine Gefahr, das war wirklich das letzte, was er wollte. Er war ganz froh, daß er aus dieser Geschichte wieder raus war.

Nein, er war einfach kein Beziehungsmensch. Vielleicht früher mal, aber inzwischen hatte er solange alleine gelebt, daß er sich nicht mehr so einfach an jemand anderen gewöhnte. Und wenn es mit Boerne nicht klappte, warum sollte es dann mit jemand anderem klappen? Sie waren ja beide guter Dinge gewesen und hatten das gewollt, wirklich. Aber sie hatten sich auch beide sehr schnell sehr unwohl gefühlt. Unwohl und unbeholfen. Ihre Beziehung hatte so viele Jahre anders funktioniert, und jetzt kamen da plötzlich neue Erwartungen dazu. Wie man sich zu benehmen hatte, wenn man verliebt war. Romantik und das ganze Zeug. Dinge, die irgendwie nicht zu ihnen beiden zu passen schienen. Er hatte mehr und mehr das Gefühl gehabt, eine Rolle zu spielen, und Boerne hatte sich zwar alle Mühe gegeben, aber er hatte gemerkt, daß es dem anderen auch nicht besser ging. Und deshalb hatten sie den Tatsachen ins Auge geblickt, letztes Wochenende.

Es funktionierte einfach nicht.

Jedenfalls so nicht. Aber davor hatte es funktioniert, als sie noch Sowas-wie-Freunde gewesen waren. Es war Boerne gewesen, der das als erster laut ausgesprochen hatte. Boerne, der seine Zweifel beiseite gewischt hatte und gemeint, daß es ganz in ihrer Hand lag, wie die Geschichte weitergehen würde. Und daß sie, wenn sie nur wollten, sehr wohl zu dem Punkt zurückkehren konnten, an dem sie sich wohl gefühlt hatten.

Und wie meistens hatte Boerne am Ende recht behalten. Es war die ersten Tage ein bißchen komisch gewesen, wobei … Eigentlich war es vor allem schwierig gewesen, es den anderen zu erklären. Boerne und er waren einfach nur dahin zurück, wo sie davor gewesen waren. Was ziemlich einfach war, denn darin hatten sie schließlich jahrelange Übung, während das mit der Beziehung nur gut drei Monate gedauert hatte. Boerne hatte sogar vorgeschlagen, wieder zum „Sie“ zurückzukehren, aber das war ihm dann doch zu merkwürdig vorgekommen.

Und da standen sie nun also. Sowas-wie-Freunde, die sich duzten und die Hälfte der Zeit so taten, als ob ihnen der andere auf die Nerven ging. Ab und zu noch ein wenig ungelenk, so wie gestern, als Boerne ihn beinahe aus Gewohnheit geküßt hätte. Die ein oder andere etwas unpassende Erinnerung an mehr Intimität, als ihm jetzt noch angemessen schien – vor allem, wenn das in einer Teambesprechung passierte, weil Boerne mit seinem Stift spielte.

Aber dafür, daß das alles gerade Mal vier Tage her war, hielten sie sich wirklich gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist fast alles geschrieben und ich hoffe, ich werde bis morgen Abend die ganze Geschichte gepostet haben!


	2. 2007

_Einige Zeit später ..._

  
  


Nichts im Leben war von Dauer – hörte sich traurig an, war aber eigentlich eine sehr gute Sache. Jetzt war es einen Monat her, daß sie sich getrennt hatten, und nicht nur zwischen ihnen beiden war alles wieder beim Alten, nein, auch die Kollegen hatten es endlich verkraftet. Es war alles wie früher, mit dem positiven Seiteneffekt, daß er nun niemandem mehr erklären mußte, daß er nicht nur auf Frauen stand. Nicht daß das jetzt so wichtig gewesen wäre und er in den vergangenen Jahren den brennenden Drang verspürt hätte sich zu outen, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich jetzt schon wohler in seiner Haut. Auch wenn es nicht wirklich wichtig war – er war vorher nicht auf Suche gewesen und war es jetzt erst recht nicht. Er winkte Boerne zu, der gerade ins Auto stieg, und schloß sein Rad los. Und fuhr los in einen Frühsommertag wie aus dem Bilderbuch. An so einem Tag konnte es einem ja eigentlich nur gut gehen.

  


***

  


Auf dem Nachhauseweg waren dunkle Gewitterwolken aufgezogen. Passend zu seiner Stimmung, er fühlte sich von der Natur fast schon verarscht. Wenigstens hielt das Wetter, während er nach Hause strampelte und versuchte, die Bilder des Tatorts aus dem Gedächtnis zu kriegen. Wenn das Opfer so jung war, war es immer besonders schlimm. Die Verschwendung an Möglichkeiten. Eltern, die ihr Kind verloren hatten, kaum daß es der Kindheit entwachsen war. Der Junge, leblos am Boden und im Tod wieder viel jünger als die zwanzig Jahre, die in seinem Personalausweis standen. Und das alles so überflüssig. Sie hatten den vermutlichen Täter schon in Haft – der junge Mann, der den Notarzt gerufen hatte und dessen Anruf schon ein halbes Geständnis gewesen war. Jetzt schwieg er, aber Thiel hatte keinen Zweifel daran, daß er das nicht lange durchhalten würde. Der Tathergang war mehr als banal – es war Alkohol im Spiel gewesen, ein Streit, und dann vermutlich kein Gefühl dafür, was ein Schlag anrichten konnte, wenn er unglücklich traf.

Nein, kriminalistisch war der Fall keine Herausforderung. Aber das machte es auch nicht besser.

Der erste Blitz zuckte über den Himmel, als er gerade im Hausflur stand und den Briefkasten öffnete. Für einen Moment freute er sich, daß er dem Unwetter entkommen war. Und dann dröhnte der Donner in seinen Ohren und er sah auf den Brief in seiner Hand. _Empfänger unbekannt._

  


***

  


Das war das erste Mal, daß er es wirklich vermißte, nicht mehr mit Boerne zusammen zu sein. Wenn er noch mit Boerne zusammen gewesen wäre, hätte er jetzt einfach rübergehen können. Er hätte die ganze Geschichte Boerne erzählen können, und Boerne hätte … Er blinzelte. Boerne konnte das gut, auch wenn man sich das kaum vorstellen konnte. Liebend gerne wäre er jetzt rübergegangen und hätte sich in den Arm nehmen lassen. Hätte Boernes Erklärungen zugehört, daß alles halb so schlimm war. Boerne hätte ihm das gesagt, was er sich selbst auch sagte – daß Lukas einfach nur umgezogen war und vergessen hatte, ihm die neue Adresse zu schicken. Weil der in solchen Dingen nämlich absolut nach seinem Vater kam und dementsprechend super organisiert war. Und wenn Boerne das sagen würde, würde er es viel eher glauben, als wenn er sich das selbst sagte.

Aber das ging ja nun nicht. Man konnte nicht einfach bei seinem Sowas-wie-einem-Freund klingen und sich trösten lassen. Das war nicht das, was sie abgemacht hatten: Alles wieder so wie früher. Er war so deprimiert, daß er das Klingeln fast überhört hätte. Erst nach dem zweiten Mal versuchte er, ein neutrales Gesicht aufzusetzen, und ging zur Tür.

„Was gibt’s?“

„Was ist denn mit dir los?“ Boerne starrte ihn verdutzt an, fing sich aber schnell und drängelte sich an ihm vorbei in den Flur. „Ich dachte mir, du könntest vielleicht auch ein bißchen Ablenkung brauchen.“ Er hob die Weinflasche in der rechten und eine DVD in der linken.

Thiel biß sich auf die Lippe.

„Das ist nicht nur wegen dem Jungen, oder?“

  


***

  


Boerne hatte ihm gesagt, daß Lukas, ganz der Vater, es garantiert vergessen hatte, ihm seine neue Adresse zu schicken. Oder daß er es schlicht und ergreifend verpennt hatte, ein neues Namensschild am Briefkasten zu befestigen, so wie das gewissen Personen in diesem Raum auch schon einmal passiert war, weshalb wichtige Post nicht angekommen war, worüber die betreffende Person dann lang und breit gejammert hatte. Boerne hatte ihn in den Arm genommen und gesagt: „Morgen rufst du ihn an. Und denk diesmal an die Zeitverschiebung!“ Und Boerne hatte gefragt, warum er nicht einfach schon eher bei ihm geklingelt hatte, statt alleine in seiner Wohnung zu sitzen und Trübsal zu blasen.

„Ich dachte …“ Thiel drehte sein Gesicht noch weiter, so daß es komplett an Boernes Schulter lag. Irgendwie kam ihm das jetzt ganz schön dämlich vor. „Weil wir doch nicht mehr …“

„Du kannst immer zu mir kommen.“ Boerne klang so ernst, daß er froh war, daß sie sich gerade nicht in die Augen schauten. „Warum sollte das denn jetzt anders ein? Wie kommst du bloß auf solche Ideen?“

Und dann tranken sie Boernes Wein und schauten sich den Film an. _Mamma Mia_ , ausgerechnet.

„Noch schwuler ging’s wohl nicht.“

„Zufällig mag ich die Musik von ABBA. Und komm‘ du mir nicht mit deinen Klischees. St. Pauli Fan.“

„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen!?“

Boerne grinste.

Der Film war überraschenderweise gar nicht so übel. Und wenn er ehrlich war, war ABBA schon ziemlich eingängig. Und erinnerte ihn an glücklichere Zeiten.

Und Lukas hatte natürlich bloß vergessen, ihm seine neue Postadresse zu schicken. So war das eben, wenn man 20 war und andere Dinge im Kopf hatte.


	3. 2007

_Einige Zeit später ..._

  
  


„Gib mal den Schraubschlüssel.“

„Und dann sagt dieser eingebildete Fatzke doch tatsächlich –“

„Nein, nicht den. Den Sechser.“

„- erbaulich. Mein Vortrag: erbaulich, aber nicht gerade wissenschaftliches Neuland. _Aber das erwartet ja auch niemand von einem Festvortrag für ein gemischtes Publikum._ Kannst du dir das vorstellen!?“

„Mhm … und jetzt den Schraubenzieher.“

„Du hörst mir überhaupt nicht zu.“

„Klar hör ich zu. Dieser Professor Klingelschmidt ist dir dumm gekommen.“

Boerne schnaubte.

„Aber hast du nicht selbst gesagt, daß du da nur ein paar warme Worte zur Eröffnung liefern sollst, und daß du das mal eben aus dem Ärmel schüttelst?“

„Wenn ich so was sage, ist es was anderes.“

„Klar.“


	4. 2008

_Einige Zeit später_

  
  


„Sieht übrigens gut aus.“

„Was?“ Thiel sah von der Zeugenaussage auf, die er gerade zum wiederholten Mal durchlas, und warf seiner Kollegin einen irritierten Blick zu.

„Das neue Hemd, Chef. Steht Ihnen gut.“ Nadeshda lächelte. „Haben Sie am Wochenende was vor?“

Thiel schnaubte. 

„Mir können Sie’s ruhig erzählen …“ Nadeshda grinste noch mehr.

„Im Gegensatz zu anderen Personen“, er warf Nadeshda einen deutlichen Blick zu, „brauche ich das Wochenende, um mich von der Arbeit zu erholen. Das hab‘ ich vor.“

„Das eine schließt das andere ja nicht aus.“ Nadeshda blinzelte ihm zu, drehte sich um und ging wieder.

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Das hatte er jetzt davon, daß er sich von Boerne hatte überreden lassen, dieses Hemd zu kaufen: Nadeshda dachte, er sei auf der Pirsch. Er warf einen Blick auf sein Spiegelbild in der Trennscheibe zum nächsten Büro. Dabei war es doch nur ein blaues Hemd. Sah fast gar nicht anders aus als die Sachen, die er sonst so trug. … Naja, ein bißchen schon. Boernes Geschmack halt, und ihm war das nicht so wichtig gewesen, er hatte einfach nur was Neues gebraucht, weil er sich sein letztes kurzärmliges Hemd mit Fahrradöl ruiniert hatte. Er schenkte seinem Spiegelbild ein schiefes Lächeln. War ja auch nicht schlimm, was Nadeshda dachte. Fast ein bißchen schmeichelhaft. Auch wenn er am Wochenende wahrlich anderes zu tun hatte als auszugehen. Aus dem Alter war er raus, und er konnte nicht mal sagen, daß er was vermißte.


	5. 2008

_Einige Zeit später ..._

  
  


„Und, was macht die Liebe?“

„Vaddern …“

„Ich frag ja bloß. Oder trauerst du immer noch deinem Professor hinterher? Wie lange ist das jetzt her, ein gutes Jahr?“

Thiel rollte die Augen. „Du weißt ganz genau, daß wir uns im Guten getrennt haben. Und im Gegensatz zu dir brauche ich nicht ständig jemanden. Ich kann ganz gut alleine sein.“

„So was wie im Guten trennen gibt es überhaupt nicht“, behauptete Herbert und schob ihm eine neue Bierflasche über den Tisch. „Ich weiß, wovon ich rede.“

„Bloß weil das bei dir nie funktioniert hat, muß es noch lange nicht heißen, daß das auch für alle anderen gilt. Und jetzt halt endlich die Klappe, gleich ist Anpfiff.“

  


***

  


Thiel drückte zum zweiten Mal auf die Klingel und runzelte die Stirn, als sich in Boernes Wohnung nichts rührte. Sie waren doch zum Frühstücken verabredet, oder hatte er den falschen Tag erwischt? Aber nein, Montag hatten sie ausgemacht, weil Boerne Samstags unterwegs gewesen war und er Sonntags bei seinem Vater. Hatte Boerne, Meister der Selbstorganisation, das etwa vergessen? Zögernd ging er in seine Wohnung zurück. Nicht nur, daß er mit Boerne über Herbert hatte lästern wollen – er hatte auch gar nichts zum Frühstück eingekauft. Während er seine Küche durchsuchte und hier und da noch einen eßbaren Rest fand, fiel sein Blick aus dem Küchenfenster. Boernes Auto stand nicht auf seinem angestammten Parkplatz. Hatte es da eigentlich gestern Abend gestanden, als er von Herbert zurückgekommen war?

  


***

  


„Boerne?“

Keine Reaktion. Boerne sah verdammt leblos aus in diesem Bett. Das lag bestimmt nur daran, daß Krankenhausbettwäsche immer so weiß war. Da konnte man gar nicht anders als schlecht aussehen. Thiel schluckte.

„Karl-Friedrich?“

„So hast du mich ja noch nie genannt.“ Boerne blinzelte. „Du mußt ja wirklich Angst gehabt haben.“

Erleichterung und Wut waren so groß, daß er gar nicht wußte wo anfangen. „Natürlich hatte ich Angst, du Arsch!“

„Entschuldigung.“ Boerne sah jetzt doch ein wenig schuldbewußt aus. Und immer noch so furchtbar blaß. „Ich dachte, ich heitere die Stimmung ein wenig auf.“

„Ich wußte zwei Tage nicht, was los ist! Die haben mir kein Wort gesagt! Wenn deine Schwester nicht …“ Thiel verstummt, als ihm bewußt wurde, wie unsinnig es war, das Boerne vorzuwerfen. Dafür konnte er nun wirklich nichts. „Wie konntest du nur so unvorsichtig sein!“ Dafür allerdings schon.

Boerne seufzte.

„Ehrlich, so was kann auch nur dir passieren.“ Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Boernes Bett fallen, bevor er noch etwas Dummes machte. Boerne schütteln. Oder umarmen. Oder beides. Während Boerne redete, versuchte er, tief durchzuatmen.

„Solche Unfälle sind zwar selten, statistisch gesehen, aber nicht unmöglich. Und ich …“

Tief durchatmen.

„… konnte nun wirklich nicht damit rechnen, daß Berninger …“

Verdammt.

„… einen solche Schlag – Sag mal, weinst du etwa?“ Boerne sah ihn verdutzt an, während er sich hastig über die Augen wischte.

„Natürlich nicht.“ Er war schon immer so nah am Wasser gebaut gewesen, aber das mußte Boerne nun echt nicht wissen. Außerdem hätte er sowieso nicht erklären können, was mit ihm los war und warum er sich gerade so durcheinander fühlte. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo alles wieder in Ordnung war und Boerne gar nichts passiert.

Boerne … der lamentierte derweil schon drüber, daß man ihn nicht gleich wieder entlassen wollte, obwohl er doch nur noch mit den Nachwirkungen einer Gehirnerschütterung zu kämpfen hatte.

„Jetzt halt mal die Klappe.“

„Also ich muß doch sehr –“

„Sei froh, daß es nichts Schlimmeres ist.“ Thiel atmete noch einmal tief durch und konzentrierte sich auf den Ärger vom Anfang. „Deine Schwester hat gesagt, du warst mehrere Stunden bewußtlos.“

„Ach, Hanne“, Boerne wedelte mit einer Hand vor seiner Nase herum. „Hanne hat schon immer gerne übertrieben. Ich war so weit von Berninger entfernt, es ist erstaunlich, daß das überhaupt mehr als eine Beule gegeben hat.“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. Es waren schon Leute gestorben, die von einem Golfball erwischt worden waren. Er hatte das gegoogelt. Aber das war nichts, woran er jetzt denken wollte, er merkte schon, wie seine Augen schon wieder feucht wurden. „Ja klar, übertrieben. Du warst auf der Intensivstation.“

„Einen Tag.“

„Das ist einer zu viel.“

„Jetzt beruhige dich mal wieder“, Boerne beugte sich vor, um nach seiner Hand zu greifen, und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz.

„Kleine Gehirnerschütterung, hm.“ Er half dem anderen dabei, sich wieder hinzulegen.

„Ich könnte dich als Notfallkontakt angeben.“

Er sah zu Boerne, der mit geschlossenen Augen und weißem Gesicht fast in seinem weißen Kopfkissen verschwand.

„… dann würdest du Auskunft bekommen und dürftest auch auf die Intensivstation.“

„Mir wär‘s lieber, du hörst mit dem Golfspielen auf und suchst dir ein weniger gefährliches Hobby.“

Boerne lächelte. „Das, mein Lieber, wird garantiert nicht passieren. Du suchst dir ja auch keinen weniger gefährlicheren Beruf. Und wenn du mal im Krankenhaus landest, muß ich die Informationen über deinen Vater bekommen. Hast du darüber mal nachgedacht?“

Eigentlich wollte er ja antworten, daß das reichlich unwahrscheinlich war – jedenfalls unwahrscheinlicher als der umgekehrte Fall, denn Boerne zog das Pech (oder die Aggressionen seiner Mitmenschen) geradezu magisch an. Aber dann würde Boerne garantiert all die Fälle aufzählen, bei denen er schon im Krankenhaus gelandet war, und sie würden sich streiten. Und Boerne sah gerade nicht so aus, als könnte er jetzt einen Streit vertragen. Und bei ihm selbst war die Gefahr zu groß, daß er ernsthaft zu heulen anfangen würde, wenn er sich aufregte.

„O.K. Wir machen das.“

„Was?“

„Du gibst mich als Notfallkontakt an. Und ich dich.“

Boerne blinzelte. „In Ordnung.“

„Und jetzt schlaf noch ein bißchen. Ich komme am Nachmittag nochmal vorbei, auf dem Rückweg von der Arbeit.“

„Mhm …“

Ein paar Sekunden blieb er noch stehen und sah zu, wie sich Boernes Gesichtszüge entspannten. Und dann gab er sich einen Ruck, drehte sich um und ging zur Tür hinaus. Die Arbeit wartete. Und außerdem mußte er den Kolleginnen Bericht erstatten, was Boerne anging. Er war schließlich nicht der einzige, der sich Sorgen gemacht hatte.


	6. 2009

_Einige Zeit später ..._

 

„Pssst!“

Ausgerechnet jetzt mußte Boerne lachen. Er hielt dem anderen die Hand fest auf den Mund gepreßt und funkelte ihn böse an.

_„Frankie? Bist du zuhause?“_

Und ausgerechnet jetzt mußte sein Vater mit seinem Zweitschlüssel in der Wohnung herumstöbern. Nur für Notfälle, hatten sie gesagt! Herbert war ja schlimmer als Boerne zu seinen schlimmsten Zeiten!

Er hörte das charakteristische Geräusch der schließenden Wohnungstür und zählte bis zehn. Bloß nicht zu früh loslassen, am Ende war Herbert noch in der Wohnung und hatte die Tür von innen zugezogen. Aber dann sprang draußen das Taxi an – noch so ein unverkennbares Geräusch –, Boerne zerrte an seiner Hand, und er ließ los. Der andere schnappte nach Luft.

„Sag mal, willst du mich ersticken?“

„Wenn du auch los prustest … beinahe wäre er hier reingekommen!“

„Na und?“ Boerne sah ihn aus großen Augen an. „Meinst du, er hat sowas noch nie gesehen? Dein Vater war doch so ziemlich der letzte, dem es etwas ausgemacht hat, als wir beide …“

„Ja, und er liegt mir immer noch in den Ohren deswegen! Der würde das voll in den falschen Hals kriegen!“

„Aber müßte er nicht … freie Liebe und so?“

„In der Hinsicht ist Herbert ein spießiger Romantiker“, knurrte Thiel. „Jedenfalls wenn es um mich geht. Wenn er hingegen … ach, lassen wir das.“ Er drückte sich von Boerne weg und griff nach seinem T-Shirt.

„He!“ Boerne sah ihn empört an. „Wir waren aber noch nicht fertig!“

„Mir ist die Lust vergangen.“

Boerne hatte ganz schön geschmollt, aber er konnte es auch nicht ändern – halbnackt von seinem Vater erwischt zu werden, das war nunmal ein echter Stimmungskiller. Aber Boerne würde schon drüber weg kommen, und was sie da eben angefangen hatten, konnten sie ja bei anderer Gelegenheit zu Ende bringen. Nächstes Wochenende vielleicht. Oder eher übernächstes, nächstes Wochenende war er ja in Hamburg. Sie waren ja zum Glück nicht in einer Beziehung. Das war sowieso eine blöde Idee gewesen um die Uhrzeit, wo sie doch beide zur Arbeit mußten. 

 

***

 

Er dachte erst abends daran, als er im Bett lag und eigentlich einschlafen wollte. Und nicht konnte, weil ihm tausend Dinge durch den Kopf gingen, die er diese Woche noch erledigen mußte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, daß er schon wieder vergessen hatte, den Rechner im Büro runterzufahren oder wenigstens zu sperren. Seit Nadeshda sich hatte breitschlagen lassen, die IT-Sicherheitsbeauftragte der Dienststelle zu geben, nervte sie ihn ständig wegen potentieller Sicherheitsrisiken.

Thiel seufzte, und dann fiel ihm wieder Boerne ein. Seltsam eigentlich, daß das jetzt so gut funktionierte. Als sie damals zusammengewesen waren, hatte es in der Hinsicht sehr viel schlechter ausgesehen. Um nicht zu sagen, viel mehr als küssen war gar nicht gewesen. Und das hatte größtenteils an ihm gelegen. Er war damals einfach viel zu angespannt. Kein Wunder, nach all den Jahren alleine und seine Erfahrungen mit Männern noch länger her und, wenn er ehrlich war, kaum der Rede wert. Wobei man fairerweise sagen mußte, daß Boerne sich damals auch nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert hatte. Aber gut, dem war es natürlich auch nicht viel anders gegangen. Und drüber geredet hatten sie natürlich auch nicht, weil … ganz im Ernst, wer machte sowas schon gerne. Also reden, nicht Sex. Der sollte gefälligst einfach funktionieren. So wie jetzt eben. Was möglicherweise einfach daran lag, daß sie jetzt mehr Übung hatten. Er mußte unwillkürlich lächeln. Und weniger Druck.

Vielleicht sollte er doch morgen einfach eine halbe Stunde eher aufstehen und nochmal bei Boerne vorbeischauen. Für die Wohnung hatte Herbert zum Glück keinen Zweitschlüssel …


	7. 2010

_Einige Zeit später ..._

  
  


„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie oft ich das noch sagen muß. Das ist doch nicht so schwer zu verstehen.“ Thiel holte tief Luft. „Ich Kommissar, du Rechtmediziner, alles klar?“

Boerne verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Nicht mal ein winzig kleines Lächeln.

„Natürlich nehme ich dich nicht mit! Das ist eine Vernehmung!“

Boerne rollte mit den Augen.

„Und bloß weil Nadeshda gerade in Urlaub ist, heißt das noch lange nicht –“

Boerne zog den Autoschlüssel aus der Tasche und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

„Du glaubst ja wohl nicht ernsthaft, daß ich dich mitnehme, bloß weil es regnet und alle Dienstwagen unterwegs sind. Es gibt auch noch so was wie Taxis.“

„Selbstverständlich. Taxis, natürlich.“ Boerne grinste. „Aber zufällig weiß ich aus sicherer Quelle, daß dein Vater dich unbedingt zu deinem Geburtstag überraschen will.“

Thiel erstarrte.

„Immerhin: Fünfzig wird man nur einmal, hat er gemeint.“

Thiel schloß die Augen. Das Klimpern der Autoschlüssel war trotzdem nicht zu überhören.

„Weißt du, ich könnte auch einfach das Rad nehmen und naß werden. Das ist ja auch kein Weltuntergang.“

  


***

  


„In deinem Alter solltest du auch wirklich anfangen mehr auf deine Gesundheit zu achten. Es ist wirklich vernünftiger, bei mir mitzufahren.“

Thiel warf einen bösen Blick zur Seite, während er versuchte, einigermaßen elegant (oder wenigstens ohne bleibenden Schaden für seinen Rücken) in Boernes Angeberauto zu kommen. „Halt bloß die Klappe. Sonst überleg ich es mir nochmal anders.“

„Aber, aber … ich werde dir doch an deinem Ehrentag wenigstens das schenken dürfen …“

„Du mir?“ Thiel schnallte sich an. „Wer hier am meisten profitiert, bist doch mal wieder du.“

„Pfff … charmant wie immer, der Herr Hauptkommissar.“ Boerne fuhr an. „Aber jetzt mal im Ernst … Ich dachte, wir könnten anschließend noch essen gehen. Nur wir beide. Und ich verspreche, dein Vater wird uns nicht finden. Was denkst du?“

Thiel schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Keine Geschenke und keine Feier war ausgemacht gewesen. Aber war ja klar, daß Boerne das ignorierte. „Du zahlst?“

„Selbstverständlich. Du wirst ja schließlich nur -“

„Wenn du das noch einmal sagst, überlege ich es mir wieder anders!“


	8. 2016

_Einige Zeit später ..._

  
  


„Wieso muß ich da überhaupt mitkommen?“

„Jetzt maul nicht. Es gibt auch bestimmt ein ausgezeichnetes Buffet.“

Thiel schnaubte. „Du denkst wohl, für was zu essen mache ich alles.“

Boerne grinste.

„Und außerdem kann mich deine Schwester nicht leiden. Konnte sie noch nie. Seit wir damals -“

„Ach was.“ Boerne wischte seine Bedenken mit großer Geste beiseite. „Sie hat ‚mit Begleitung‘ eingeladen. Und es sollte sie froh und glücklich stimmen, daß ich mit einem guten Freund statt mit einem knackigen jungen Mann bei ihrem Sechzigsten auftauche.“

„Als ob du heutzutage noch einen knackigen jungen Mann kennenlernen würdest …“

Boerne stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. „Ich muß doch sehr bitten.“

„Na ist doch wahr. Wenn deine Schwester sechzig wird, dann bist du -“

„Das müssen wir jetzt wirklich nicht vertiefen. Bind endlich die Krawatte und laß uns los!“

Thiel seufzte. „Die läßt sich nicht binden.“

Boenre rollte mit den Augen. „Jetzt komm schon her.“

…

„Kaum zu glauben, daß du das immer noch nicht kannst.“

„Wieso?“ Er warf Boerne im Spiegel einen Blick zu. „Dafür hab‘ ich doch dich.“


	9. 2017

_Einige Zeit später ..._

  
  


„Weißt du …“, sagte Boerne jetzt schon zum dritten Mal. Die ersten beiden Male hatte er geduldig gewartet, ob da noch was kam, aber jetzt war es langsam genug mit Geduld. „Weiß ich was?“

Boerne sah von seiner Tageszeitung auf. „Wir sollten heiraten.“

Thiel verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee und brachte erst nach mehreren wilden Hustenanfällen etwas heraus, was man mit viel Mühe als „Hast du sie noch alle?!?“ identifizieren konnte. 

Boerne sah ihn abwartend an, während sich der Husten langsam legte, und reichte ihm eine Serviette, um die Kaffeeflecken abzutupfen.

„Nein, ganz im Ernst. Geh da mal nüchtern ran. Eigentlich ist eine Ehe doch vor allem eine privatrechtliche Verbindung, die vieles einfacher macht. Stell dir nur vor, wenn du kurz nach der Pensionierung stirbst, was bei deiner Ernährung, unter uns gesagt, gar nicht mal so unwahrscheinlich ist – deine gesamten Pensionsansprüche: In Luft aufgelöst!“

„Na wenn das bei dem Szenario deine größte Sorge ist …“ Thiel legte demonstrativ eine zweite Scheibe Wurst auf sein Brötchen, was Boerne aber gar nicht beachtete.

„Natürlich nicht! Aber da geht es ums Prinzip – willst du wirklich all die Jahre gearbeitet haben, ohne daß irgendjemand davon im Alter profitiert? Und mal umgekehrt – ist dir überhaupt klar, was für einen gigantischen Unterschied das bei der Erbschaftssteuer macht, ob du mit mir verheiratet warst oder nicht?“

„Jetzt hast du also doch vor, vor mir zu sterben. Ich dachte, ich lebe so ungesund?“

Boerne warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu. „Etwas mehr Ernst, bitte. Außerdem wirst du nicht bestreiten können, daß eines der beiden Szenarien auf jeden Fall irgendwann eintreten wird. Und es geht ja nicht nur ums Finanzielle. Wenn einer von uns beiden irgendwann mal auf Hilfe angewiesen sein sollte, dann … naja, dann wäre jedenfalls vieles einfacher.“

„Boerne …“ Langsam befürchtete er, daß der andere das Ernst meinte. „Jetzt laß mal gut sein. Ich hab zwar gestern gesagt, daß du auch nicht mehr der Jüngste bist, aber deshalb mußt du nicht gleich dein Testament machen.“

„Aber ich meine ja bloß, wenn –“

„Nein. Und das ist mein letztes Wort. Wie kommst du bloß immer auf solche Ideen?“

Boerne verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du gehst viel zu emotional an das Thema ran. Du mußt dieses ganze romantische Brimborium um das Thema ausblenden und ganz einfach Vor- und Nachteile abwägen. Und da spricht alles dafür.“

   


***

  
 

Zwei Stunden und zahlreich Pro- und Kontralisten später war Thiels Widerstand zermürbt. Seine letzte Trumpfkarte – Und was ist, wenn ich doch nochmal heiraten will? Ich meine, richtig heiraten? – hatte Boerne mit einem „Wie wahrscheinlich ist das denn bitte?“ gekontert. Dem konnte er nicht viel entgegensetzen.

„Und für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, mein Lieber, gibt es immer noch eine Lösung: Die Scheidung. Das ist keine große Sache, wenn keine Unterhaltsansprüche bestehen und keine Kinder da sind.“

„Na damit kennst du dich ja aus“, brummte Thiel. Aber so ungern er das auch zugab, Boerne hatte recht. Anscheinend war er aus dem Alter endgültig raus. Seit Jahren hatte er sich nicht mehr verliebt. Das höchste der Gefühle war, daß er gelegentlich mal jemanden attraktiv fand. Diese Frau letztens, wie hieß die nochmal? Das war jedenfalls ziemlich unpassend gewesen, weil sie eine Zeugin gewesen war. Oder Jens, der bei ihnen im Praktikum gewesen war. Aber der zählte nicht, den hatten alle attraktiv gefunden, er hatte selbst Meier II dabei ertappt, wie er ihm hinterher geschaut hatte. Und das entscheidende war ja auch, daß es darüber nicht mehr hinausging. Er hatte gar nicht mehr das Interesse, sein Glück zu versuchen.

„Aber wenn wir das machen, erfährt davon niemand was, klar?“

Boerne nickte eifrig.

„Ich hab‘ keine Lust, daß dann doch irgendein Scherzkeks auf dem Standesamt vorbeikommt und Reis wirft oder so’ne Scheiße.“


	10. 2017

_Kurze Zeit später ..._

  
  


Ein Verwaltungsakt, hatte Boerne gesagt. Und dann hatten sie bei der Anmeldung dem Standesbeamten erklärt, daß sie nur aus formalen Gründen heirateten und es nicht nötig sei, daß er lange Ansprachen hielt. _Nur des Geldes wegen_ hatte er sich dann doch nicht getraut zu sagen, um den Mann nicht unnötig aufzubringen. Auch wenn Boerne gesagt hatte, daß man keineswegs dazu verpflichtet war, der Liebe wegen zu heiraten. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt das langjährige Paar zu geben, das jetzt eben diesen formalen Schritt auch noch mitnahm, aber bitte ohne große emotionale Aufregung.

Und jetzt das. An irgendeiner Stelle war die Information doch durchgesickert, und natürlich waren sie alle da. Abgefangen am Eingang des Standesamts. Sein Vater – im Anzug. Nadeshda, Frau Haller, Frau Klemm mit großem Blumenstrauß (er befürchtete schlimmes), Boernes Schwester mit Familie und leicht säuerlichem Gesichtsausdruck (sie denkt bestimmt an Bettys Erbteil, hatte Boerne ihm zugeflüstert) plus eine bunte Schar von Kolleginnen und Kollegen aus Rechtsmedizin und Kommissariat. Und ihr Standesbeamter war wegen einer Erkältung ausgefallen und wurde von einem jungen Kollegen vertreten, der ganz gerührt wirkte ob der vielen Gäste und natürlich keine Ahnung von „wir machen das nur der Form halber“ hatte.

Er war kurz davor, sich umzudrehen und sein Heil in der Flucht zu suchen, als er Boernes Blick auffing. Die ganze Situation war so absurd, daß sie beide grinsen mußten. Und dann ging es auch schon los und für Flucht war es zu spät.

Nach den langwierigen Erläuterungen zum Namensrecht (natürlich würde jeder seinen Namen behalten, war ja wohl klar) dachte er, daß sie das Schlimmste jetzt überstanden hätten. Auch wenn er fand, der junge Mann hätte ruhig so viel Verstand haben können und die Passagen zu möglichen Kindern weglassen. Er war sich sicher, daß das unterdrückte Lachen im Hintergrund von Frau Klemm gekommen war. Aber nein, statt ihnen jetzt endlich die Unterlagen zum Unterschreiben rüberzuschieben, strahlte der Standesbeamte sie an und begann, anscheinend beflügelt durch das große Publikum, mit einer Ansprache.

„… sich also entschlossen, den weiteren Lebensweg gemeinsam zu gehen …“

Im Publikum schneuzte sich jemand. Im Ernst jetzt? Er schielte zu Boerne hinüber, der die Hände vor dem Bauch gefaltet hatte und andächtig zuzuhören schien. Wäre da nicht das leichte Zucken um den Mund gewesen, hätte man fast meinen können, daß das echt war.

„… möchte Ihnen für diesen gemeinsamen Weg ein Zitat des amerikanischen Dichters Ralph W. Emerson aus einem Geocacher–Portal mitgeben …“

Boerne verdrehte die Augen.

„…was für einen gemeinsamen Lebensweg wichtig ist, nämlich Vernunft, wie auch Vertrauen …“

Natürlich vertraute er Boerne. Es gab niemanden sonst, dem er … niemanden. Thiel schluckte. Er würde sich jetzt doch wohl nicht von dieser Aneinanderreihung von Binsenweisheiten mitnehmen lassen. Selbst wenn … Selbst wenn es natürlich irgendwie stimmte.

„… werden gute und schlechte Zeiten gemeinsam durchstehen …“

Und was hieß hier überhaupt „werden“? Als ob sie das nicht schon seit Jahren taten. Er sah wieder zur Seite, aber Boerne reagierte nicht. Boerne starrte einfach nur geradeaus mit einem leicht fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck. Aber bevor er sich fragen konnte, was das zu bedeuten hatte, war der Standesbeamte plötzlich und unerwartet zum Schluß gekommen. Beinahe hätte er die Frage überhört. Aber er wußte natürlich, was jetzt von ihm erwartet wurde, auch wenn seine letzte Hochzeit schon ein wenig länger her war.

„Ja.“

Als hätte er das nicht immer getan. _Ja_ gesagt zu Boerne. Egal was für einen Unsinn der andere von ihm wollte. Auch wenn er sich manchmal gewehrt hatte, am Ende war es immer ein _Ja_ gewesen.

„Ja.“ Boernes Stimme zitterte ganz leicht, aber die Antwort war trotzdem laut und deutlich zu verstehen.

„Nachdem Sie beide meine Frage mit JA beantwortet haben, erkläre ich Sie nunmehr kraft Gesetzes zu rechtmäßig verbundenen Eheleuten.“ Der Standesbeamte strahlte noch mehr, falls das überhaupt möglich war. „Sie dürfen sich jetzt küssen.“

Er wußte in dem Moment, als Boerne ihn ansah, daß dem das gleiche klar geworden war wie ihm. Daß sie nämlich unfaßbar dämlich waren, das all die Jahre nicht bemerkt zu haben. Als sie sich küßten, hörte er die Gäste klatschen und zuckte kurz zusammen, weil ein Sektkorken an seinem rechten Ohr vorbeizischte. Boerne lächelte, er konnte es spüren. Und dann, in dieser einen Sekunde, bevor die Welle der Gratulanten über ihnen zusammenschlug, obwohl er noch gar nicht so richtig verdaut hatte, was da gerade passiert war, sagte Boerne „Wir machen einfach so weiter wie bisher. Damit die nächsten Jahre so glücklich werden wie die letzten.“ Er konnte nur nicken, da hatte ihn schon sein Vater geschnappt und umarmt.

Natürlich warf jemand Reis.

 

* Fin *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Zitate des Standesbeamten stammen übrigens tatsächlich aus einer online gefundenen "Musterrede" zur Trauung. So einen Unsinn wie das mit dem Geocache-Portal hätte ich nicht erfinden können ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Geschafft! *does happy dance*  
> Oh Gott, ich bin so froh, daß ich das zu Ende gebracht habe, daß ich trotz aller haarsträubender Ungereimtheiten gerade sehr zufrieden damit bin :D
> 
> Wen's interessiert: Das "Einige Zeit später" in dieser Art einzusetzen, habe ich aus Ralf Königs aktuellem Werk "[Herbst in der Hose](http://www.ralf-koenig.de/48crash.html)" geklaut (tolles Buch, das ich nur empfehlen kann!). Er möge es mir verzeihen. Die Idee, sich mit losen Szenen über eine längere Geschichte zu retten, hatte ich aber alleine. (Keine Ahnung, ob es Ralf mit Konrad und Paul mittlerweile auch so geht, eigentlich ist er ja ein sehr starker Erzähler. Er hatte vielleicht nur Lust auf so was szenisches.)


End file.
